onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight! Sand-Sand Band!!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 = 512 | Beli1 = 3072 | Title1 = | Conditions1 = Intense Heat: Map damage generated once every 2 turns Intense Heat Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | Quest2 = Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! Tricky | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Experience2 = 1258 | Beli2 = 6548 | Title2 = | Conditions2 = Intense Heat: Map damage generated once every 2 turns Intense Heat Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! Naughty | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Experience3 = 2360 | Beli3 = 12860 | Title3 = Naughty | Conditions3 = Intense Heat: Map damage generated once every 2 turns Intense Heat Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! Courageous | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Experience4 = 5567 | Beli4 = 25596 | Title4 = Sand-Sand Band | Conditions4 = Intense Heat: Map damage generated once every 2 turns Intense Heat Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*The secret boss will appear randomly, but will be a 100% drop once he appears. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information As with many of the young character version fortnights, this fortnight is not too difficult. While the Intense Heat is annoying, it shouldn't bother too many teams to go out of your way to fix with sockets. Consider bringing a 2xHP captain if you find yourself needing to stall and take damage for specials. Either auto heal or map damage reduction sockets will negate it, but again, not really necessary. A strong INT team will clear this mission with little trouble. However, the sub-boss Koza can be irritating both on stage 4 as well as stage 7. A Striker and Slasher team both work wonders to bring additional units to take out Koza faster. Just watch Vivi's under 20% health attack, and you should be fine with just pushing forward with standard attacks! Only one Time Delay unit is really required for this level for a stall against Vivi on stage 7. Recommended Captains * : A great captain to run a rainbow team. :* : If you find trouble running Kid, the F2P raid boss works great for Striker-based teams. * : While he will work, he's not ideal due to the way his damage ramps up. Consider just bringing a straight boosting captain but he will work in a pinch. * or : Luffy works great, but is a little slow. There are a lot of mobs so Chain Captains aren't really the absolute best. * or : As usual, our favorite F2P Mihawk easily takes down this stage, as does the legend. However, watch your health if you are bringing Coffin Boat and stalling for many rounds. You may want to use the Thousand Sunny instead, whose special (if maxed) should be ready without any unnecessary stalling here, and will wipe out half the hitpoints of final stage mobs anyway. * : A great solid lead for maximum damage against Vivi. :* : Use Vista only if you're having health issues with Nami. The extra damage from a 2.5x really helps to ensure you take Vivi out quickly. * or : All versions of Croc are immune to the environmental damage. Really good leads as you can bring the many slashers at your disposal. However, if you can up to Mihawk, it's recommended as you will want more hitting power for Vivi. :* * All legends should work fine for this fortnight. Recommended Support Units * : The best orb booster remains to dominate! However, his special will need some special ups in order to be used effectively, he works well as a combo chain finisher to take out Koza as well. :* : A good backup if you just haven't managed to beat Doffy yet, or gotten him to drop. Assuming you got her before she got removed, that is. * : Perona will help deal with Koza and his gang. * : You'll want at least ONE time delay unit. Mr. 3 works fine to allow you to take out Vivi quickly. If your team can't output enough damage, consider switching him out for Usopp GP. * : Her special will cause great damage against Vivi! * : He works wonders for stalling. Consider upgrading to a type boosted Time Delayer if you can just due to the large amount of mobs on the fortnight. Recommended Sockets Environmental damage sockets will help but are it necessary. Level two anti-silence sockets will help but are not required. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets will help. Recommended Teams 15 Stamina Elite Ranking Challenge In the Extra Island quest Fight! Sand Sand Clan! Naughty aim for the High Score in dealt in a single turn. *Damage from Special Attacks is not included. *If you Continue, your battle score will be reset. Your F2P team should be as close to MAX level as possible. It is recommended you run Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer, Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea, Aokiji Ice Man, Smoker the White Hunter, and Ghost Princess Perona, with a friend Gear 3. You can pass the gold challenge if you unleash all specials on Koza and Vivi. You can replace the F2P units with better versions such as Nico Robin for attack boosting or Gear 3 as your lead. Monet works great if you pull out your Sadie. Additionally, a Basil Hawkins the Magician works great as a Striker and unit who lowers defense for Sadie-chan teams. Other characters that work include: INT Strikers *Score over 120k and receive a Yellow Elder Turtle *Score over 600k and receive ATK Power Up x1 Cotton Candy *Score over 2.4 million and receive 3x Rainbow Gems 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission Category:Events Category:Environmental Damage Event Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough